A cleanout generally consists of a hollow body having a upper access opening and a lower access opening. The lower access opening is adapted for connection to an underground conduit. The upper access opening is closed by a closure to keep out debris. Should problems be encountered with flow through the underground conduit, access is obtained via the closure of the cleanout for the purpose of flushing or removing debris from the underground conduit. A cleanout does not have drainage capabilities.